Crimson Angel
by almakarma18
Summary: She doesn't really know if she should get mad or be grateful for being transported in the One Piece world, it would have been good and all if the so called God didn't do it only because of a mere whim. Could you believe it when the God told her to go cause chaos and mayhem to the One Piece World?
1. Chapter 1 - God mere whim!

.

.

**Crimson Angel**

**She doesn't really know if she should get mad or be grateful for being transported in the One Piece world, it would have been good and all if the so called God didn't do it only because of a mere whim.**

**Could you believe it when the God told her to go cause chaos and mayhem to the One Piece World?**

**By: **almakarma18

**Rated M/T**

**Spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my Oc.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

In her entire life, she would have never expected to find herself in this kind of situation.

She would have never thought that she would be transported, or specifically after dying at the age of 14 years old her soul was transported into another world that she has always thought was a mere fictional world in her previous life before just because of a god whim, yes she met a god a real one since everything he told her before she was send away to another world all came true.

But the most important thing that she couldn't get her mind off was the fact that she wasn't reborn in a normal way, nope.

Looking down, she could see a chubby little hand in her field of vision.

She couldn't figure out if she wanted to gape in horror or stare in amazement over the fact that she was now in a body of 10 years old again.

Oh puberty!

And the body that she was currently using belong to her but at the same time wasn't hers.

So confusing right?

Well, it was just that her current body belong to someone else, or specifically it belong to the "her" of this world, yes the other her that was living in this world.

She doesn't really know about what to really think about having another person (her) in another world but she could live with it since she doesn't really know anything regarding about Gods, reincarnation, dimension and other worlds.

And it wasn't going to change anything if she were to scream, cry, plead, beg and outright deny everything that she has been experiencing so far… she probably should just go with the flow like she has always done.

However, the problem at the moment was the fact that the soul that belong in the body that she was currently using has died long ago.

Yes, she was transported in another world with the help of the so called God while her soul was put in the body of a child that has long died.

It was creepy, disturbing and fascinating at the same time.

The explanation that the God gave her was the fact that the "her" of this world died because a storm hit the cruise ship that she was riding and died with everyone else that was riding the ship that day.

And since the "her" of this world was supposed to die, it wouldn't cause any problem if she were to use the "her" body since the soul already died, and because it was the only one that she could use in order to live in the One Piece world again.

So, after everything that happened to her was sort out in her mind, she could only grieve for the death of the "her" and everyone in this world while at the same time grieving everything she lost in her previous world.

After accepting over the fact that she was now dead and was again alive in another world using a body of another "her" that died long ago, she could only move forward in her life.

Oh why is she accepting everything that is happening to her so easily, you ask?

Well, it wouldn't really do any good if she were to keep being sad and gloomy now right?

Besides, in her previous life and at the current her, it seemed that she has always been strong willed more than the other people and has always has stronger mind.

This was something that the people respect her for and envy by many people at the same time.

Besides, she doesn't have any family, siblings and relatives that would be sad over her death since she was an orphan and the friends that she made would only grieve over her death for a short while before moving forward later because they have a life to live.

So her death doesn't affect her much and it was not because she doesn't care about her own life, it just that she was a pretty open minded person and have positive attitude.

"Akane? Where are you Akane?"

She could only blink her eyes for a moment when she heard the sound of a woman voice before turning her head around when she remember that she was now using the name "Akane", a new name that she choose because she couldn't really use the name of the body that she was currently using since she find it disrespectful for the "her" that died.

While she couldn't also use the name that she has in her previous world because that "her" has already died long ago.

If she were to use her old name, she wouldn't be unable to move forward from her previous life, no matter how much she still has her previous memory.

She wants to move forward as a new person from now on.

Not because she wanted to forget her old life it was because she wants to continue living.

She also wanted to live her life to the fullest not only for her sake but for the sake of the "her" that died early on.

Because, she knew that no matter what, the "her" of this world would have wanted to live an adventurer life because in the end, they are the same people.

They have the same essence, the same soul and the same dream no matter what.

Akane could only smile brightly before she stood up from the sandy beach that she was sitting and opening her mouth to yell loudly toward the young woman while waving her hand at the same time.

"Amanta- Okaasan! I'm over here!"

Yes, you heard her right; she was calling the new woman as her mother.

It was the young woman that found her unconscious and half dead in the beach that she was sitting a moment ago as she reminiscent her life so far.

Amanta was a very kind woman, after helping her and nursing her back to health she was introduce to the people that was living in the town that she was taken at.

The people in the town are a very kind people, accepting her and taking care of her when they find out that she doesn't have anywhere to go to and when the young woman found out that she would really be staying permanently in the town Amanta asked her if she could adopt her as her daughter which she said yes since she really like the woman and she never has a mother before in her previous life.

The only problem was that there are a really corrupted rich people that were living in the small secluded Island.

They are a very strict and greedy people that have power over everyone else and everyone in the entire Island was afraid to fight back to them since they have money and strong subordinate to threaten the people in the Island if they cause trouble or more likely fight back over their tyranny.

"Akane! Come here. Let's go home it's getting late!"

Akane blink her eyes, smiling brightly toward the young woman, before turning her head back and looking down toward the beach sand one last time as she stared at the small oblong silver fruit in the sand that has a bite on it.

A devil fruit that the so called God told her to eat when she found one, it was his final gift to her in order to give her a higher chance to live longer while also telling her at the same time that it would be the last day that she would be hearing from him since he has other job to do and to not worry since he would be watching how her life is going on from time to time when he has time.

Yeah… she is gradually losing hope to this so called God...

But she was lucky enough since the God wasn't telling her to go save the world or fight monster or demon that was trying to destroy the world… or go save and help a person… or she has the fate of the world in her hand because of her decision…

Yup, she has read too much fanfiction…

Luckily, the God told her that her existence wouldn't cause any problem and do a ripple effect and etc… since some of the future that she knew are already set in motion, the special and important one only, and it wouldn't change no matter how much she wanted to change it while some of the future events isn't really set in stone yet.

Yep, destiny and fate is a confusing matter that no one couldn't really understand no matter how long one learn about it, even the God himself are having a hard time about it too, he was whispering it in her ears while he was telling her about it….

If it happen, it will happen and if it not then it's not, no one really know what the future holds and even the god doesn't even knew everyone future since the person every action would be the one deciding what will happen to that person since he or she would be the one creating her or his own future, all the God could do is watch how it went… and it was all for his own entertainment when he has the time to watch it since he was really busy and has many worlds to watch over.

Yeah… she was learning a lot of thing about the God, destiny and fate…. And stating to have a little bit understanding about the God true nature and personality…

And the only thing that the god only told her about was that when the time comes, she just needs to grow stronger in order to not die so early again and to travel the world when she felt like it.

And he even threaten her or warn her about that he want her to travel the world, that is all he ask her for, and if she were unable to do it, then he would do something about it, only a one time deal though since he promise that he wouldn't help her anymore no matter what happen after the one time deal.

Or precisely speaking, go travel the world, and cause mayhem for his entertainment since it was what she was famous for in her previous life and no matter which world she was living at, one of the reason why he chooses her, since her clumsiness and personality seemed to always causing chaos to the people around her no matter how small and big it was, she was a danger prone was what the God called her…

And not to worry about changing anything since he told her that he would block some of her memories of everything she knew in this world or the important one that would really change many things… since it would be spoiling his fun… and in order to not cause her too much stress about causing someone death or stopping something that she could have done… since even if she were to stop something from happening even at the cost of her own life… if it meant to happen then it really meant to happen since some things that are really important is supposed to or really **need to** happen no matter what.

She couldn't help but think of how very kind the God is….

….

….

Yeah… she was starting to think that the god was.. or is… kind of have a few screw lose in his head.

…

Anyway, staring one last time at the devil fruit that was currently being carried by the waves into the ocean, she turn around and run toward the young woman.

Humming softly as she thought about what kind of life she would be living at this moment on.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

"Cough… Cough… Cough"

A 11 year old little girl was sitting beside a small bed that has 16 years old boy with blond hair and brown eyes.

The small 11 years old girl has a soft crimson and slightly curly hair that reach her shoulder over with a soft crimson eyes as she stared at the older boy as he continue to cough.

"Sorry… imouto-chan *cough* for worrying you like this…"

Akane could only smile brightly toward the sick older boy, "It's alright Raul-nii-san…" before reaching over and taking a hold of the older boy hand squeezing it gently with her tiny hand.

It has been over a year since she started living in the small Island called Glenda Island.

And currently she or the family that took her in was having a money issue.

Thinking about the money problem, she could only mentally frown and seethe in silent because it was not because they have trouble getting the money or it was not because they are poor people… nope… it was because the rich and corrupted people in the Glenda Island has been getting greedy lately.

They have been making the people that are living in the town pay their taxes unfairly, every month the taxes that they needed to pay have been getting higher and higher as the day passed by.

And at the moment, Amanta has been working nonstop in a bar, day in and day night because she needed the money badly.

Added to the fact that Raul has always been a weak child and needed medical treatment for every 2-3 months they money expenses kept getting higher.

Especially when the only one who has a medical knowledge in the Island was a greedy bastard that has been kissing up to the rich people and been making the people in the town pay high price for his treatment.

Even she has been starting doing odd job around the town in order to help Amanta financially, even if it helped only a little bit.

Akane could only sigh heavily in her mind since she doesn't want to worry her older brother anymore since it wouldn't do well in his health.

She looked toward her older brother when she felt her tiny hand being squeeze lightly and only to found herself on the receiving end of her older brother angelic smile.

She could only blink her eyes before she turn her head around, hiding her blushing cheeks, she almost forgot to tell that her older brother has an adorable face and could melt anyone heart when they find themselves in the receiving end of his smile.

He was a very kind and an understanding person just like his mother, Amanta.

"Imouto-chan… don't worry about me alright? You have some important thing to do right?"

Akane could only blink her eyes, remembering that she just sign herself up for the dancing competition for the upcoming festival in her Island.

It was a grandeur festival that her Island was famous for, and a numerous people, tourist and visitor would be coming to their Island.

Although, to the rich people, the festival was meant as a chance to make their Island more famous and known around the East Blue in order to gain more power and money.

While to the townspeople it was a traditional festival that has been carried out in the past.

Mentally shaking her head, Akane smiled toward the older boy as she hug him lightly before running out in the door, "Watch me! I'll definitely win the competition Raul-nii-san!"

…

…

Akane continue to run past the townspeople, waving, smiling and laughing when some of the people greet her.

The townspeople could only smile and shake their head as they watch the hyperactive child run past them with a smile in her face.

Suddenly a scary looking man with a large build and a scarred face on his left face walked outside a building, carrying two barrel on his broad shoulder before placing it down on the ground before him.

Akane blink her eyes before giggling when she saw the scary looking man before her as she continue to run without stopping as she wave her hands in her greeting, **"Morning KYOU!"**

The scary looking man immediately turned around when he heard the obnoxious and happy sound of someone calling his name, knowing fully well whose voice it belong to, before his face paling when he found the source of the voice was coming fast straight toward him.

"S-Stop! Stop running!" Kyou yelled as he watched in horror as the little red brat continue to run fast toward him, or precisely, toward the two barrel before him.

Akane continue to laugh happily, causing a thick marked to appear on Kyou forehead at the brat attitude.

A few meter away from the barrels, Akane lightly tap her feet on the ground before flawlessly doing a backflip as she avoid the two barrels on her way before continuing to run again as soon as her two feet touch the ground.

Kyou could only sigh deeply at the troublemaker child while Akane could only smile happily as she found Kyou attitude adorable since despite how scary he looked outside she knew that he was a softy deep down.

"Stop doing that every morning, you little brat!"

Turning her head around to the huffing and grumbling Kyou, she could only giggle as she saw the man action before she wink her left crimson eyes playfully toward the gruff old man, "**I love you too old man!"** before laughing again when she heard Kyou shout at her.

"**I'm only in my 20's you BRAT!"**

The townspeople who were watching how the two was acting could only laugh and smile toward them while shaking their head at the same time.

Watching fondly as the little child entire figure completely disappeared into the forest.

"Ah! There is never a boring day in this town!" a young man said while laughing in mirth.

"Yup, never get boring no matter how many times they keep doing it every morning." Another person agreed.

"Hehehe! She got you there Kyou-san!" a young woman spoke before giggling again.

"It's so good to be young again…" an old lady sighed fondly and dazedly.

Kyou who has been getting redder and redder in each sentence that he heard shouted toward the townspeople, **"Get Back to Your Work Already!"**

"**We love you too old man!" **every townspeople tease back at the same time causing Kyou to snap.

"**Stop that!"**

Then a loud laughter of everyone filled the entire town as they continue to do their daily life, laughing and smiling toward each other at the same time.

Every townspeople thanking whoever up there that send the child in their Island.

Since the child presence has the calming effect and been a fresh air into their problematic life as they live in the Glenda Island.

…

…

…

*huffs* *huffs*

Akane could only groan in tiredness as she lay down in the grass, in a clear path of a forest in the eastern part of the Glenda Island.

She has been training and practicing at the same time for the upcoming competition for the Festival in 3 days.

Most of her schedule was to practice her devil fruit power while at the same time gaining speed and stamina as she run with weights on in the small sand beach that she found in the eastern part of the Island, a secluded part for her to train since she doesn't really know about what the people would do… no the rich people would do if they find out that she was a devil fruit users.

While the other half was to practice her unique dance for the competition and luckily for her in her previous life she wanted to be a dancer and has studied every type of dance that she could.

And now it was time for her to put it all in good use.

Smiling brightly, she couldn't wait for the upcoming festival since she wanted for everyone to watch her dance since it was her dream to learn every dance that she learn while showing it to the other people around her, especially to the townspeople that she love.

It was also a win and win situation if she won the contest since she needed the reward money for her older brother medicine and treatment.

Akane slowly raise her left arm, watching in fascination as one by one silver feather was appearing on her skin looking like the feathers are being peel off her skin, as the feathers float around her.

It was the devil fruit that she has eaten, a paramecia type called feather feather fruit.

It allowed her to create numerous feathers, different type and size, while she could manipulate it at will.

Just like now as an image of a fan appeared in her mind, she watched in fascination as the feather moved and combine on each other before a moment later a shape of fan was created that was made of feathers.

With a wave of her hand, the fan flew toward her and was currently moving on its own as the fan that she created started fanning over her.

She could only sigh in bliss as she felt the cold air hit her skin, it was a neat ability.

And as for not being able to swim in her entire life, she wasn't really bothered by it anymore since even in her previous life before, for some reason she was unable to swim.

Besides, an idea came to her mind while she was experimenting her feather ability, if it works then she would have a lower chance of drowning.

Akane continue to lay down in the ground as she closed her eyes, just letting the wind cares her hair while letting herself bath in the sunlight.

Loving every peaceful moment that she could get since she knew that her life would be hectic in the future… since she needed to leave the Island soon in order to travel the world, it was not because it was the God that told her too.

No… it was because of a dream that she couldn't fulfill in her previous life.

She wanted to travel around the world, learning every type of dance that she could learn while at the same time dancing it in front of everyone.

She was already tempted to learn every dance in the One Piece world; it was once in a life time chance for her to be able to learn the dance of another world.

Isn't that exciting?

She couldn't help but be giddy all over at the prospect of it… the only thing she needed to do is train hard every day so that she could live as long as she could since the One piece is a violent world.

Besides… her eyes darkened as she thought about how to help the townspeople gained their freedom since she just couldn't leave the Island without doing anything about the corrupted people that has power over them.

She has grown to love everyone in the town, and she doesn't want anything bad too happened to them… and the only thing that cross her mind was to just eradicate everyone…

She doesn't want to kill… yes she could asked the marine for help but… she knew… that it wouldn't do good to ask their help since unfortunately most of the people that are working in the government is corrupted to or basically has different meaning of justice to themselves.

Heck, the marine is mostly working mostly to the corrupted rich people more than the innocent civilian.

And there is a high chance that the marine that she might have asked for help would have been bought over by the people that she wanted to be arrested for, using over their power and power to silence the Marine.

So the prospect of her killing them was quite high…

She doesn't really want to… but she knew that there would be a day when she wouldn't be able to run away from killing someone since the OP world is also a kill or be killed world.

She would be traveling the world, so there is a high chance that she would have to be forced to kill in order to survive in the future.

Kill or be killed, it depend on someone morals… and to tell the truth if she want to live long enough, she need to accept the law of the One piece world sooner or later.

And if it was for the people that she loves… she has always been the type of person that would do everything she has for the people that she loves.

Besides, if she were to choose between the lives of the corrupted people over the townspeople she would choose the townspeople life's anytime.

She could turn into a demon just for the sake of her love ones.

People might call her selfish but… she believes that every human being is selfish in their own right.

Akane could only sigh deeply, before shaking her head to remove her dark thoughts… before standing up as she began picking up her items at the same time.

People change depending on what kind of circumstances the people find themselves with.

It seemed that living in the One Piece world changes her perceptive a bit about life.

She couldn't really blame it since the One Piece world is a world full of danger while numerous criminal roomed around the open seas and lands with an equally corrupted people leading the government.

"Hm… it's time for me to go home… I wonder what I will be cooking for tonight dinner."

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

Ok, Akane didn't think that she would find herself in this kind of situation.

She could only stare in defiant as she found herself being thrown roughly in the hard floor.

She was currently in a large extravagant room with a 13 years old girl with brown hair and brown eyes fuming in anger as she found herself being screamed and yelled at while being kicked at the same time.

Ok let her explain why she was in this kind of situation again.

It has been a week since the festival was over and she has also won over the dance competition, receiving the prize money and was crown for the best dancer of the year.

And why was it that she was being treated this way, you might ask and why she wasn't fighting back and was only being quiet about her treatment?

Well, this 13 year old girl was the only daughter of one of the most two prominent families that has power over the entire Island.

And this 13 year old girl also sign up for the competition thinking that she was going to win the contest since you know she was special, rich and a noble so a commoner like her shouldn't be able to beat her since she was only a trash in the eyes of this 13 years old girl.

Basically the girl was a spoiled and rotten 13 year old little girl who used to getting everything she ever wanted.

Luckily for her or maybe unlucky?

She doesn't really know since she was being beaten up at the moment just because she won the completion but at the same time she now has money to buy her older brother a medicine.

And because of the tradition of the contest, the one that could judge the competition was some of the visitors and tourist that came for the festival, that is why the competition wasn't rig.

It was a fair and square contest since the judge could judge fairly.

So of course, the 13 year old girl didn't win the contest since the person that was judging them doesn't really know this rich girl and because the girl doesn't have any power over them.

And now here she was with the spoiled little brat that was currently taking out her anger toward her.

"Now… now… calm down Lea… it's unbecoming for a young lady such as yourself to be acting this way." a polite smooth voice of a young man interrupted her beating causing her to look up when the beating stop.

"Oh! Hello Gen-nii-san! How may I help you?" the 13 year old girl now named Lea, asked in an overly sweet tone toward the now known Gen like she wasn't screaming banshee a moment ago.

Akane could only blink her eyes before moving her hand to touch her now swollen left cheek before flinching back because of the pain.

The young man that is named Gen has a brown hair just like his sister; the only difference is that while Lea has brown eyes Gen has green eyes, to sum it up, while Lea look like an average little girl, Lea brother was quite handsome.

Gen who has been admonishing his younger sister action like a loving older brother should be, looked toward her and smile charmingly before he slowly walk toward her, offering his hands.

"Ah… Akane-chan, right? I apologize for my sister action."

Akane could only narrowed her eyes as she stared at Gen offered hand, something inside of her telling her to get away from this person and not to trust him.

It was her instinct that was telling her and she trusts her instinct with her life.

Besides, she could easily see how fake the guy is acting, she could see the coldness in his eyes as she lock eyes with him while at the same time on how fake his smile is.

Just looking at him was causing a shiver to run on her back.

"Bitch! Don't make my onii-sama wait!" Lea screeching voice interrupted her heavy thoughts before she heard Gen telling his little sister how unlady like she was acting again.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly stood up as she use her hands to help her body rose up in the ground while ignoring the offered hand at the same time, before grimacing in pain on all the bruise, scratch and injuries that she receive from Lea beating.

Akane straighten her back before bowing her head deeply toward them, since she doesn't want to cause any more trouble since she knew that she would not be the only one that would get in trouble if she were to retaliate.

Her family would definitely get in trouble and is probably worried at the moment since it is getting late.

Akane carefully choosing her own words as she spoke, "It is alright young master… I understand where my place is… If this is all, might I ask if I could already leave this place since it is already quite getting late?"

She could hear the fuming huffs of Lea while she could feel the cold gaze of the young man as he stared intently toward her bowing form.

"Lea… May I ask for you to leave us for a moment? I just need to have a little talked to this young lady for a moment."

"But…! *huffs* Alright Gen-nii-sama since it was you that asked me."

Akane could feel a shiver run down her back at the sound of voice of the young man while she heard clicking sound of Lea high heal shoes as she walked away from them before being followed by the sound of the door closing in.

After a few second of silence, she suddenly found herself face to face with the young man, her left wrist being grip roughly as her body was being lifted up the ground while her feet was barely touching the floor.

"You fascinate me."

The polite voice of the young man was gone, and was currently replace by a cold voice that cause a shiver to run at her back and causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

"From the entire time that my little sister was beating you… you never left a single sound."

Despite feeling scared at the situation that she found herself with, she fiercely glared in defiance toward the young man cold green eyes.

A cruel glint and amusement appeared at the guy eyes toward her defiance.

"Heh… I know… from this moment on… you belong to me."

Akane eyes widen from the young man words before she felt herself being drop on the floor roughly when the young man finally let go the strong grip that he has on her wrist.

Grunting in pain from the sudden fall, her head suddenly snapped up when she heard the sound of a footsteps walking away from her.

"W-Wait…! You couldn't just-

"Don't you have a mother and an older brother?"

Akane mouth immediately snapped shut, body shaking, face paling and eyes wide.

"What a smart girl. I'll call you back when I need you."

She could only sat down on the floor as she silently watched the young man walked out of the door, disappearing from her view.

Akane mind in turmoil before her vision suddenly blurred before she found herself crying as her tears continue to drop.

It wasn't fair… she only wanted to help the family that adopted her, and now she was getting them in trouble because of her action.

That man just threatens to hurt Amanta and Raul if she doesn't follow what he asked her for.

This… this isn't what she wanted to happen…

Akane couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time… her eyes darkening because this people just gave her no choice.

She would just need to eradicate them if she has to… because no one… she means no one would hurt the people that she loves as long as she lives…

.

.

* * *

.

.

This is another AkanexLuffy pairing~

A little fluff for ZoroxAkane heheheh~

I wrote this story since my other OP Story the White Devil it would take a long time before she met Luffy and at the moment I want an OC character to meet Luffy already so that is why I created this story heheh…

This is probably going to be the same or have some slight change in the OP story…


	2. Chapter 2 - God way of having his fun!

.

**Thank you for liking, reviewing, fav., following and reading "Crimson Angel"!**

To my reviewer!

**Ubermarine**: To tell you the truth this story wasn't plan at all! An idea just came to my mind and then I began writing about it. xD

Thank you for reading Crimson Angel! I hope for you to continue reading it! I appreciate the review!

.

.

Its my day off today and my hands were itching for me to type the next chapter, so here we go! Tada! Another Chapter!

**This is AkanexLuffy! Fluff**-AkanexZoro (since Zoro is the first mate and would definitely be at Luffy side all his entire life is what I think so I just kinda want some fluff between them hehehe)

.

.

**Crimson Angel**

By: **almakarma18**

**Rated T/M**

**Spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

.

* * *

.

.

She doesn't really know if she should get mad or be grateful for being transported in the One Piece World, it would have been good and all if the so called God didn't do it only because of a mere whim.

Could you believe it when the God told her to go cause chaos and mayhem to the One Piece World?

.

.

"_**We don't meet people by coincidence, they are meant to cross our path for a reason."**_** ~ by unknown**

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

A year and a two and a three and the time pass by so fast.

She finally became a teenage girl at the age of 14 years old, the age that she was when she has died in her previous life.

Over the years, compared to the tiny little girl that she has been in her younger years, she has grown taller as she was now a 5' tall teenage girl while her crimson hair are now quite long as it reach over past her waist, her face was in a heart shape with her still large crimson eyes with a pink small lips and a smooth pinkish to whitish skin.

Overall, she looks like one of the porcelain doll that she remember in her previous life.

Akane hate to admit it but she look more stunning and more beautiful compared to her appearance on her previous life before.

Maybe the reason was because she has now an entirely different body from what she has in her previous life or maybe because her crimson hair and eyes is making her more stand out than normal?

And also her body is also quite thin but it was at the right size with a slight curve in her waist, a slight long legs, while she has a small size for a breast compared to the oversize breast that she mostly remember that the canon character in the One Piece world seemed to have.

Although, she wasn't really that jealous about not having a large breast since she would be able to easily move with her small chest during a fight.

Also if a stranger were to see her, they would probably see in their eyes that she look like an elegant little lady that came from a very rich family.

Talk about irony since she has been working as a servant to the rich family that she met 3 years ago.

In her situation, she couldn't help but be depress and happy about it.

She was depress about it because she was force to work with the Leneith family like they own her, it was one of the two most prominent rich people in the Glenda Island, the family that Gen and Lea belong to.

Over the pass years the young man, Gen, who was now a 18 years young man has became more selfish, greedier and cruel as he kept giving her condition about how she should act, especially when she was with him.

Giving her condition on what she couldn't do.

Of course, she couldn't really refuse it; as long as his demand wasn't really going overboard or something she wasn't against at then she would follow it.

She would always choose her family sake over her pride… as long as he doesn't cross the line then she was fine with accepting his selfish whim the entire time.

Especially now that she has been unable to find a way to stop the corrupted bastard and especially the corrupted people from ruling the Glenda Island, although she has been planning from the past 3 years.

Since for some reason, Gen has been hiring more and more capable and strong people to work for him since last year.

So she couldn't really just go ahead and go on massacring everyone without any solid plan now right?

Especially when the man knew her weakness, and could threaten Amanta and Raul lives.

She also has the townspeople safety to worry about when the time finally comes for her to confront the corrupted people especially since Gen has been acting strange from last year after a few days he took over his family business.

One could say that Gen was starting to really creep her out, especially this year when he was starting acting strange and weird around everyone, especially when she was around since he became more demanding of her presence.

Akane couldn't help but shiver as she wraps herself around with her arms, he was a really creepy guy.

She couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen soon.

Shaking her head, she continue to stretch her arms and legs as she goes back to her thoughts while she continue to move around the clearing area in the forest, the place where she could be all alone while she train and dance around the place without a care in the world.

She has a lot of free time before but from the past few months she rarely gets a time off anymore, she has been busy going over the Leneith family most of the entire time now with a little time to bond with her family and the townspeople.

Thinking about her family…

Amanta and Raul have been worried over her working with the Leneith family, especially Amanta who was so against her working for them for some reason that she doesn't know.

Probably some problem in the past that she doesn't know or bad blood that Amanta has against in that family.

She couldn't really blame them; everyone knew that it wasn't safe to work with the corrupted rich people in the Glenda Island, especially that part of the family, and add to the fact that she came home that day heavily injured…

Ah, she couldn't help but grimace as she unconsciously gently touches her left side, yup she could still remember the broken ribs that she receive on that day like it was just happen yesterday.

It wasn't really that hard to put two and two together, Amanta and Raul… no everyone even the townspeople probably have a clue on what happened to her that day.

While that day was the turning point of her life, she couldn't help but feel happy about it despite what happened because the townspeople has been worried over her well-being and everyone was really angry on how she was treated after returning heavily injured.

Luckily and thankfully, adorable Kyou has talked some sense into them since they look like they are really going to go fight back to the people that ruling them.

Having already enough over their tyranny toward them.

It looks like about what happened to her on that day was also the turning point for the townspeople since they are finally have enough of how they are being treated by the ruler of the Glenda Island.

And she couldn't stop smiling brightly and happily toward everyone on that day despite her injured self because they showed her how important she was to them, how she was really love by everyone and how she was really a part of them despite how she has only been living a year on that day in the Glenda Island.

Akane love for everyone and her family on that day sore high up, it felt like her heart was going to explode from the love and care that she was receiving.

There are also one reasons why she keep going and how she could handle working with the Leneith family besides fearing for the lives of her family and the townspeople.

It was because she met her very first friend, her best friend.

And could you believe who it was?

It was the only daughter of one of the two most prominent families that has power over the Island aside from the Leneith family.

March Celestine, a 17 years old girl with straight black hair with bright blue eyes that has a slight freckle on the top of her nose, an average looking girl that has low-esteem problem at first when she first met her but Celestine was gradually becoming more confidence on herself, thanks to herself and to a certain someone.

Also, Celestine is a kind girl who was so different from her very strict and cruel father and is also the fiance of Leneith Gen, the young man that told her that she was his belonging when she was only 11 years old.

It was an arrange marriage that one would find between rich families, it was arrange without asking how the other party feel since it was a business like deal to the two families, in order to gained more power and control over the entire Island.

Akane has been mostly going over the two family household back to back over the years that she has started working with the Leneith family, or precisely to Gen.

She has been order by Gen to go meet and serve the young Lady of the March Family, it was his act to gained the affection of his soon to be wife and the acceptance and approval of his soon to be father, the leader of the March Family, urg… she really hate politics…

That is how she met her very first best friend and got to know the real March Celestine since people tend to think that since Celestine father was a cruel man it wasn't really that surprising if his daughter turn out to be the same thing without even trying to know anything about Celestine.

Thankfully, the townsfolk believe the words she said to them, which was quite frankly pleases her greatly on how much the people trust her judgement and every word she spoke to them.

It was also the reason that she hasn't done anything yet since she need to know which was corrupted and which was not.

Akane couldn't help but smile wryly, since life has a funny way of doing thing, it was really unpredictable.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, as she felt the blazing heat of the sun on her skins, she did a few back flip, as twist and twirl her body around before stopping her training for the day.

Akane could now move around the clearing while thinking at the same time since it was already ingrained deeply in her body about every training and exercise that she has been doing from the past 4 years from her repeated action alone.

Looking up, she could tell that it was almost mid-afternoon, stretching her arms, legs and body one last time in order to cool down her muscle, although her arms look really skinny, before gathering her items since she need to help the townspeople prepare for the upcoming festival again for this year.

Akane couldn't help but wear a sad smile on her face since it was really too bad that she wasn't allowed to join the competition again this year since Gen prohibited her from joining it anymore, it was the first and the last time that she fully enjoyed the festival.

Sighing heavily, she couldn't help but walked back home with a slight slouch to her shoulder.

…

…

Later in the afternoon…

In the far distance close to the Glenda Island was a small boat sailing with a two young men riding on it.

One was a young man with an unnatural green hair carrying along a three swords on his waist while wearing a green haramaki, he was a tall young man and has a muscular body with lightly tanned skin.

He also has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe and a normally black bandanna tied around his left bicep.

And the young man with green hair was currently taking a nap while miraculously ignoring the noisy sound that his companion seemed to be making while also ignoring the blazing sun at the same time.

While the other young man who was making a whining noise like he was a child was wearing shorts, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals and a sleeveless red vest.

He has a short messy black hair with a two stitches scar underneath his left eye.

And on top of his head was a familiar looking straw hat.

Unknown to the two, a black clouds suddenly appeared on top of their small ship, then a small droplets of water started dropping by, causing the two young men to look up in the sky, the sound of thunder suddenly roared by as the rain became heavy.

The two young men begun to shout at each other as they frantically tried to save their small boat from getting damage by the sudden storm that they find themselves with.

Then suddenly a large strong wind came next, blowing their sailing boat to turn right while the waves seemed to be moving on its own as it seemed like it was pushing the boat that they are riding on to a different a direction that they seemed to be going a moment ago.

However, all but lost when the small boat was hit by a huge waves, dragging them down along with the now damage small boat to the bottom of the ocean.

The taller and bigger man with the unnatural green hair reached out over his companion as he tried to save him from drowning before gripping the now slumped body of the younger male tightly against his body, both of their body kept getting pushed by the strong waves of the sea.

The younger male couldn't help but groan weakly as he called his companion name; however the older man yelled for him to shut up since he was trying to concentrate hard in order to save their lives together.

After a few minutes of being pushed around by the strong waves, they couldn't help but shiver from being drench in the water for far too long, while blacks spots was starting to appear both in their visions.

However, despite all of this, the older man strong grip on the slumped body on his arms are as tightly as ever, never once it lost it strength.

Then as their vision begun to darken at the same time, somehow they saw a silver feathers floating toward them miraculously as the stormy weather seemed to lessen before disappearing entirely as a small figure form of a young woman seemed to be reaching out toward them as she kept closer to their destination.

Only one thought cross the two male minds as they finally succumb into unconsciousness.

_An angel…_ since the blurry form of a young woman that they have seen seemed to have flown toward them with her large looking angelic wings on her back.

.

.

**(2)**

.

.

Shit…

Shit…

Damn it….

Akane was currently freaking out as she pace back and forth in front of the two people that was currently sleeping on her hideout or the small nipa hut that she has built when she was too tired and lazy to go back to her home.

Before she immediately stop walking back and forth as she stared hard and long toward the two young men that she has just save and taken into her little home.

Her first impression that came in her mind as she kept staring at them was, _is he really 17 years old? He sure has a baby face… and wows this guy look cool and scary as hell at the same time… and he really has that unnatural green hair…_

However, she started gripping her crimson hair tightly as she starts walking back and forth again as the two unconscious men in the room continue to sleep.

She didn't think that she would be seeing these two guys when she went back on her secret training place after she left the gift that Celestine has given her when she was training.

Added to the fact that something in her guts seemed to be telling her to hurry the hell up or else she would regret it for the rest of her life.

And lo and behold, when she suddenly started hearing the rumbling sound of thunder striking when the weather in her Island was full of sunshine with no storm at all.

So after looking around into the far distance, she found herself staring at the darkened sky a few distance away from her Island while she saw a small sailing boat swaying side by side by the sea hectic waves thanks to the storm.

After Akane has gotten over her shock, she immediately use the small and simple but pretty telescope that Celestine has given her, thinking that it was one of the townspeople in her Island that was currently in danger.

And lo and behold, she could only gape in surprise, shock, horror, and excitement at the same time as she found herself looking at the look alike of the famous Straw-hat Monkey D. Luffy and the famous Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.

However, she immediately snapped out of her stupor when she saw that both of the young men were really in great danger and would definitely die if nothing was done.

She could only curse and praise the God as she went to rescue the soon to be famous pirates crew while feeling excited at the same time for her to be able to meet her favorites character, in real life she might add, while at the same time feeling wary on what the two people could mean and meant to her.

Currently, Akane doesn't really know on what to really feel since her emotion since to be in mambo jumbo at the moment.

The two men presence meant that shit was about to happen.

A super-duper bad kind of shit, like world war shit.

Why does she think so?

Well because of the appearance of the two young men that she just saved from dying, something that which wasn't meant to happen at all since it would fuck up the entire future event or even the states of the world since the two young men before her are very important people.

If they were to die so early on then she knew that something very bad would happen, worldwide bad, although she couldn't clearly remember what the reason is, she just knew that this people need to live.

Why?

Well, because the two young men are the famous Monkey D. Luffy, the future pirate king while the other man is Roronoa Zoro, the unofficial first mate of Monkey D. Luffy and the future number one best swordsmen in the whole entire world.

And that straw-hat crew or specifically, Monkey D Luffy are currently in Glenda Island, the place that she live at, the lovable and idiotic but charming Luffy who was highly known and famous for causing mayhem and chaos wherever he goes and added to the fact that she was also a danger prone person herself… you get what she was saying right?

So of course, she knew that shit was about to happened in her Island and into her life.

Akane could only sigh heavily before taking a sit between the two sleeping men before her.

She could only massage her temple as she tries to accept over the fact that Straw hat Luffy are currently in her Island, sleeping in her small hidden home.

And their appearance meant only one thing to her… that it was time for her to set sail out in the sea.

It was time for her to settle her problems in the Glenda Island in order to be able to set out into the seas without worrying over the lives and safety of the people that she loves.

Since, she was 100 percent sure that this was the God fault since she remember in her memory that Luffy didn't arrive in an Island called Glenda… although… she couldn't really base all of what she remember in her previous life to be all true since she was living a real life now and the one she remember was a story so it wouldn't be a surprise if she find that some of what she remember didn't really came true since the author may have only added it in his story for plot twist and such or to spice things up.

Because this world that she has been living in the past 4 years wasn't just a mere story anymore, some of the knowledge that she could remember might be useful in the future but it could also cause problem to everyone around her.

She was just thankful that the God choose to erase or block some of the things that she knew because she doesn't want to be stress out by it.

She doesn't really want to keep blaming herself from everything that has gone bad when she was traveling with the straw-hat crew.

Huh… Akane could only blink her eyes when something seemed to click in her mind…

She was starting to think of herself as a member of the Straw-Hat Crew already.

It was surprising since the thoughts of her joining Luffy crew didn't even cross her mind before since from the start she has been planning on travelling by herself or creating her own crew since she doesn't really want to cause any trouble to Luffy and his nakama just because of her entire existence no matter how much she would want to join his adventure.

Heck she was even planning on maybe becoming a pirate hunter or bounty hunter in order to slightly raise her chance of living longer since she would be able to get away from the marine or she could use it so that she would not be hunted by them... although she has a high chance of being hunted by the pirates though...

Besides, she has never really thoughts that Luffy would be arriving in the Island that she has been living since it wasn't in any of the memory that she remember.

She has only thoughts that maybe she would just be crossing path with them in the near future.

Or going to hunt Luffy in East blue in order to join his crew during the beginning of his adventure since it would be easier for her to join without being suspicious.

Luffy and everyone in his pirate crew has always been her number one favorite characters.

She was fascinated and awestruck on every other worldly like adventure that they seemed to always experience.

Heck it was one of the reasons that she doesn't see herself joining them since she doesn't really want to disturb their journey and causes everyone troubles.

That is why joining Luffy crew was a no- no in her list… she could only accept it if somehow they became friend and allies in the near future only.

From the very beginning thinking herself as one of the straw-hat pirates wasn't in her plan at all.

She doesn't even know if she was strong enough to survive the crew journey, yes she is one of the devil fruit users but she doesn't have the same inhuman strength that Luffy has.

She wasn't born a fighter and wasn't a good a good one at that.

She could only create and manipulate feathers at her will and that was all she could do.

Her only redeeming talent was that she is a very talented dancer and that was not a skill that she could use during one of her battles.

Blinking her eyes, she could only shake her heads as she stops herself from being dark and gloomy.

She could only sigh deeply again since it seemed that she wasn't acting like herself at the moment since she find herself brooding.

Although, she couldn't really help it since it seemed that she has been given two choices at the moment.

Whether join Luffy crew or not.

Since from the start the God has never told her that she has to join Luffy crew, he only told her to set sail once she's ready in order to go cause chaos and mayhem in the entire world.

As she continue to stare at the sleeping face of Monkey D Luffy, she slowly nodded her head as she made up her mind, for now she just needs to stop Luffy from getting interested in her since it would be quite troublesome if Luffy got his eyes on her.

And she knew that there is a high chance that Luffy might asked her to join his crew but it was better and easier for her to make Luffy uninterested enough to not asked her to join his crew since it would be really troublesome and tiresome because from what she remember, Luffy is a really stubborn man when it comes to what he wants.

So, using her devil fruit ability is the number one in her list to not do and showing any form of music, like singing and playing instrument is a big no no since she knew that Luffy really want a musician in his crew from the start, a musician are his first choice of crew mate after all, even at the young age.

Yup!

Akane couldn't help but smiled brightly as she planned everything out.

Suddenly, she felt very tired since she has been carrying two unconscious bodies that weight more than her for a long amount of time when she rescued them.

A few second later, Akane was already out in the world as she fell asleep sitting on the chair beside the two beds of the two sleeping young men.

...

...

*poke*

*poke*

*poke*

Akane slightly groan from being awoken by someone poking her sides and could only sigh mentally while smiling inwardly as she thought fondly on the eccentric way her mother seemed to like on waking her up.

Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but blink her eyes rapidly when she found a familiar looking face so close up to her own, it took her a few second for her mind to process about the fact that she was currently face to face close up with the soon to be famous Monkey D Luffy.

Akane open her mouth with a silent scream before suddenly moving backward away from the young man who seemed to not know a single thing about personal space.

Before she found herself falling backward, her eyes widening when she just remember that she has fallen asleep while sitting after thinking too hard from last night event.

However, she was suddenly pulled back toward the young man who cause her to fall backward from the start, as she felt her eyes widening more wider as she saw his arm stretching as he reach out to her before his hand snake around her waist before pulling her toward him over his arms.

She knew about his rubber abilities from the start but it was really different to see and experience it in real life.

"Shishishishi! You're pretty funny!"

After getting over her surprise of Luffy rubber abilities, Akane couldn't help but flush a deep crimson red.

Who wouldn't be when she found herself in the arm of one of her favorite character that turn real, besides she has zero experience on men since she died early in her previous life and she is only currently 14 years old so she could easily get flustered easily.

"Luffy didn't I told you already to stop doing that!?" a familiar voice that she has always heard in her previous life yelled to her right side causing her to turn her head at the same time as the young man that was holding her, who completely forgot to let go of her.

There she saw the form of the soon to be famous Roronoa Zoro, who was currently tucking his sword back.

After a minute of inwardly fangirling of seeing her favorite's character, she immediately remember her predicament before flushing brightly again as she tried to squirm out on Luffy hold on her, causing Luffy to looked down at her, since he was surprisingly tall than what she remember, blinking his large onyx eyes for a second before giving her a wide grin that seemed to almost split his face, something that was impossible to do if he wasn't a rubber man.

"Oh! Sorry! Shishishi I forgot!" was the happy apology of the young man before letting go of her.

She couldn't help be at awe at how childlike he was really acting and couldn't help but to show him an equally bright and genuine smile, something she rarely did to stranger, in order to let him know that she didn't mind a bit about his action, although she was inwardly having a panic attack for being hold so close to another man body.

"I hate to interrupt you guys but are you the one who saved us?" Zoro voice suddenly interrupts her panic attack causing her to turn her head to him before she find herself blinking her eyes when she found him staring intently at her with a suspicious look on his eyes.

No wonder that the people that she remember from her previous life was always scared at this man.

Now that she was looking at him directly, she could feel the scary and cold vibe that this man seemed to be emitting without even him doing anything, it was just there like a natural predator aura was constantly surrounding his entire being.

No wonder the people could be intimidated by just his looks alone while Luffy has the refreshing and childlike innocent aura around him causing his enemies and everyone to not treat him seriously however, she knew how scary and dangerous Luffy could be when he was provoke.

Akane could only nod her head silently to answer Zoro question as she watch Luffy bounce happily to her side as he just silently watched their interaction, which was quite surprising since she knew that Luffy has a short attention span and couldn't be silent and lie to save his life.

Huh… she should probably stop assuming that she entirely knew everything about them since this is the real world now.

After a moment of silence as she looked at Zoro hard and suspicious looking eyes with her own crimson warm eyes.

Zoro nods his head, eyes softening a little bit toward her with gratitude however she could still see the wary glint he has on his eyes.

"You have our thanks"

Akane couldn't help but silently giggle as she found how similar Zoro was acting to Kyou.

She slowly walked toward the table, taking hold of piece of papers before she began writing on it fully aware that Zoro eyes are still watching at her intently on every action she make.

Well, she couldn't really blame them since most people would probably be wary on a stranger they just met despite saving their lives.

Although, it seemed that his other companion seemed to have different opinion as she felt Luffy leaning over her shoulder as he stand on her back, "Huh, what are you doing?"

Akane couldn't stop as she found herself blushing brightly again at Luffy close contact on her body, before sighing in relief as she gave her silent thank on Zoro for pulling Luffy off her.

Oh... a hidden gentleman side... she couldn't help but giggle again for thinking such a thing.

She could only smile widely when she heard the reprimanding sound of Zoro voice while Luffy just made a whiny and childish sound at him.

Zoro seemed to act more like a mother while Luffy act as the troublesome child.

Akane turned around, tapping the wooden table in order to gained their attention before showing the piece of paper that she has written when the two of them look back at her.

**Hello! My name Akane! What's yours?**

Akane continue to smile as they read what she wrote, although she felt a little sad that she couldn't entirely speak to them.

She was forbidden to speak or make any sounds by Gen a year ago, she doesn't know the reason why but Gen just seemed to just demands it on her one day out of nowhere.

Since she wasn't allowed to speak, the only mean that she could use was to write and use the sigh language when she needs to speak to her family and the townspeople.

However, Akane thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard Luffy introduce himself with an excited voice.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you Akane!" before he was followed by his ever fateful and loyal first mate.

"Roronoa Zoro."

She couldn't help but smile back since Luffy happy attitude was so contagious.

**Btw! What were the two of you doing out in the sea?**

Luffy just blink his eyes owlishly before answering her question in an excited voice.

Akane knew what would come out next in Luffy mouth when she asked her question, she just wanted to hear and experience it in real life now that she is currently in the presence of the main protagonist of One Piece.

"Were pirates! And I'm gonna become King of the Pirates!"

She couldn't help but gaze at them fondly as she watched Zoro hit Luffy head for being a moron since who would easily tell about their kind of occupation to someone else.

Yup, that's Luffy alright!

She began writing one more time on the piece of paper before showing it to them as she ignored Zoro stiff body like he was waiting for her to start screaming her head off while running away from them as far away as she could.

Well, she wasn't a normal one so he didn't need to worry about her, although, he doesn't know about it.

**That's a wonderful dream Luffy! I wish you the best of luck.**

Zoro god smacked expression was priceless.

"Shishishishi! Thanks! I know right?"

Akane nodded her head, before she watched as Luffy lean in on his chair, eyes sparking brightly with interest as he wear a big grin on his face which immediately made a red alert in her mind when she saw his expression since she knew that look, no she recognize that look from her previous life memories of Luffy.

Luffy was about to open his mouth to say the magic word that she didn't want to hear, while she continue to panic inside wishing that she was wrong in her assumption.

Akane could only sigh in relief when he was interrupted by Zoro voice.

"Wait, wait, wait! You believe him?" he asked her with disbelief voice and expression on his face while he continues to look at her weirdly.

Aww… what a poor guy, he was probably use to people laughing at their dream since nobody would probably take them seriously at first since the people need to get to know them first before they started believing in their impossible dream.

Hm… it wouldn't probably cause her problem if she were to speak to them for a little bit right?

Since she could just take them to her town, helping them get a sailing boat fast to replace the one they have before in order for them to leave her Island fast after she chat with them a bit with using her paper and pencil.

Oh she would probably treasure this piece of paper after this was all over, remembrance for their first meeting and so on.

Besides, it seemed that Luffy has just begun his journey since he only has Zoro as his crew mate at the moment.

So, Akane just showed them a bright smile with an understanding expression on her face as she answer Zoro question.

While Luffy was just waiting excitedly, which was surprising since Luffy waiting? Oh the world must be coming to an end!, on her answer with that odd look again on his eyes as he continue to stare at her, which was making her heart beat faster for some reason… maybe because she felt nervous in front of her favorites people…?

Huh… somehow her stomach felt funny and weird though, but since it was already past midnight so she was probably hungry since she didn't ate dinner yet.

And they would probably start complaining about their hungry stomachs... especially Luffy so she should probably finish this soon and fast.

**Do you expect me to laugh at him just because of his dream?**

**How couldn't I believe on him when I could clearly hear the determination and passion he held when he spoke his dream to me?**

**Besides, I don't have any right to make fun of anyone else dream no matter how ridiculous or impossible it might sound.**

**Since everyone has the right to dream anything they want, right?**

A moment of silence as the two guys continues to stare at her, causing her to fidget on her chair.

"And you find the dream as a Pirate King wonderful because…?"

Zoro raised his eyebrow as he continues questioning her as he seemed to be trying to figure her out.

And when Akane look directly at Zoro eyes she could see some kind of emotion that she couldn't describe on the man eyes.

She could only tilt her head with a confuse expression on her face as she keep answering Zoro question since she couldn't find any problem if she kept answering him.

**Well… the pirate king has the most freedom of all in the whole ocean right? That is why… Luffy dream of becoming the king of the pirates is such a wonderful dream.**

A deafening but comfortable silence descend to the three of them after she finish answering the entire question Zoro has for her.

The silence however was broken by a rather loud laugh, causing Zoro and Akane to look at the source of the sound.

Akane could only stared dumbly at the now grinning, smiling and laughing Luffy before she could practically feel her cheeks turning bright red when she found herself in the receiving end of Luffy bright smile as he look at her with eyes that held approval, respect and awe toward her and other emotion that she couldn't describe.

Which was making her giddy to receive such a thing from her favorite person.

"I really like you!"

She didn't think that she would be able to turn more redder when she heard Luffy words, although what came next cause her face to pale as she inwardly regretted answering Zoro question since it seemed that it was the reason why Luffy is currently really interest in her.

"I want you Akane! Join my crew!"

Damn... he was really fast on deciding someone to join his crew when it interest him... urgh... she forgot that Luffy could be interested by something so easily... her mistakes for forgetting about it since its been 4 years... and she wasn't really that smart from the very beginning so she could understand if she's forgetting more things about her previous life since it was not only the One Piece world that she could clearly remember after she was reborn again.

Akane could only gape at him before turning around toward the now silent Zoro, hoping that he would somehow change Luffy mind on recruiting her since she knew how troublesome he is when he want something, only to cause her jaw to drop more, anime and manga logic, when she saw the smirk on Zoro face with an approval glint on his eyes.

Why is he approving about her joining Luffy crew?

Urgh... she seemed to has also forgotten over the fact that sometimes Zoro could be in the same brain wavelength with Luffy from time to time... so he too was quite hard to read sometimes...

Ah… now she was regretting on her curiosity and selfish side for wanting to speak to her favorite people even for a little bit.

She should have probably taken the two men in her town as soon as they has woke up in order to let them sail out fast since she is currently finding herself being pester by the childlike man to join his crew while he was currently clinging himself to her right arms like it would make her say yes to his demand.

While to her left sides, she could hear the loud sound of snores of the currently sleeping Zoro since it seemed that he could finally relax and sleep in her presence as she was deemed not be a threat to them anymore.

In that moment on, Akane knew that she has screwed up, really badly, while her heart and stomach seemed to be fluttering with some unknown emotion as she felt Luffy rubbery hands and arms tighten around her arms as he hold on tightly against her.

Only one thought came to her mind at that moment, the unknown emotion that she is currently feeling is definitely the feeling of dread of what was about to happen… nothing else…

About what though… she doesn't really know.

Although, she knew that something is about to change… for better or for worse… only time could tell…

But she need to expect the unexpected since this is Straw-hat Luffy that she is talking about...

Oh God... what did she just do?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Little fluff hehehe!

Sorry if they are OOC since I kind of having a hard time writing about Luffy and Zoro personalities… no one could really tell about what was going on inside the two head at all time… only the real writer of OP could do it!

Akane is a little or maybe a lot? A flustered and innocent type of character when it came about strong emotion, especially when it came about something romantic…

A little dense too… or the Luffy type of dense… yup... going to have a fun time writing their romance... HAHAHAHAH! *Cough* *Cough* Heheh anyway…

**Should she join Luffy crew? Or not? (I already planned it but I just want to know what you reader want to happen!)**

**And a scenario that you wanted me to write? or any question?**


End file.
